


Sleeping

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie consideres mottos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Let sleeping dogs lie" and 100quills prompt "Fight"

Mum used to tell us, when we fought with each other over something stupid, to let sleeping dogs lie. I always used to think that it meant that we shouldn't keep fighting about little things- that we should just let it go.

Then I went to Hogwarts, and found out that the school motto is "Never tickle a sleeping dragon." I used to wonder if that had something to do with letting sleeping dogs lie. I mean, if you shouldn't wake up a dog, then obviously tickling a dragon would be a worse idea. I supposed that meant that even fighting about big things was wrong.

And then I met Harry. Harry's motto seemed to be "Keep everyone alive for as long as possible and hope for the best." Harry kept fighting, even when it seemed hopeless, even when he might die, just on the off chance that someone else might be a little happier for a little while.

Harry didn't seem to even understand the concept of letting sleeping dogs and dragons lie. He seemed to think that the best approach was to just run up to them and bash them on the nose. From him I learned that sometimes you have to fight, even when everyone is against you. Sometimes letting go and forgetting about the past is the wrong thing to do.


End file.
